


know your place

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Enemas, Filming, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Piss Enema, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in the grand scheme of things, ralph supposes that his goals and aims for the city align with caden's. what they disagree on is the methods to achieve them, which ralph has no say in. still, he tries to change things. little does he know that caden has other plans.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kink Lucky Dip





	know your place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mathildia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/gifts).



In the grand scheme of things, Ralph supposes, he wants the same thing that Caden does. They're doing this for the good of their people, as part of the City Council. That, however, is where their points of disagreement begin and points of agreement end. He doesn't disagree with Caden's ideas, or his vision for the City. Those are fine and dandy, and he would defend those to the end. What he detests, however, are Caden's methods to achieve those aims.

Then again, at the end of the day, what can Ralph do? He's nothing but a cog in the machine. It isn't as if he's indispensable. The world will keep spinning even without his existence. But it wouldn't hurt to speak up, right? To say something, at the very least. Sure, Caden may be the one calling the shots, but there's got to be someone else in here who's willing to play the devil's advocate and try to change things, right?

As it turns out, Ralph is completely wrong.

Ralph is vaguely aware of a couple of things when he awakens. To begin with, there's a strange sensation creeping under his skin, like molten lava spreading out all over him. It's suffocating, keeping him in the grasp of a fever that he cannot sweat out. There's something building in his gut, a low sort of burn, flames that lick at him that feel an awful lot like desire. It's as if a fog has settled inside his mind, swirling about and preventing him from thinking of anything except the thought that he's so aroused right now and he really, _really_ wants to be fucked.

No. To be more exact, Ralph doesn't need to want to be fucked. Fact is, he _is_ already getting fucked, with someone's cock stuffing his ass. Someone's hands are on the back of Ralph's thighs, holding his legs apart as they push into him, while Ralph's cock flaps around with the force of his thrusts, steadily leaking all over his stomach. The fog in Ralph's mind doesn't fade away, but if there's one thing that's becoming clearer is how he really, _really_ needs to come. His entire body is buzzing with need, he has absolutely no fucking clue how he had gotten to this position and his head hurts. There's a low humming inside his ears, he can barely open his eyes but he's cognisant of how there's someone thrusting into him, filling him up with their cock and oh, there's someone forcing his mouth open and pushing their cock in too and it tastes like piss and god knows what else.

Ralph ought to be gagging. He ought to be overwhelmed with nausea, to bite down hard on the cock forcing its way into his mouth to get rid of the disgusting taste, but instead all he can do is to whine pitifully as the cock fucks into his mouth. His hips jerk forward uselessly, thrusting into the air, eager for contact that is denied. All he gets is the sensation that builds and builds and builds as he's fucked in the ass, over and over. He groans around the cock in his mouth, and all he gets is someone fisting a hand in his hair, pressing his head so far down that his nose gets buried in pubic hair. Ralph can only struggle to breathe through his nose, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

The man fucking Ralph's ass comes inside him. He pulls out eventually, smearing his cock against Ralph's inner thigh, as if his skin were a piece of tissue to be used to clean him up. It takes mere seconds before someone else takes his place, lining his cock up, pushing in. Come leaks out from Ralph's abused hole as the man thrusts into him, and the man grumbles, complaining about how Ralph isn't tight enough any more. He slaps Ralph's ass, palm striking down hard and Ralph yelps, clenching down involuntarily.

'Look at how well the slut takes it up his cunt,' someone marvels.

'It's too sloppy now,' someone else complains.

'Didn't you say we had to get him all nice and wet so it'd feel like a real cunt?'

'That's true, but we need to clean him out. Caden hasn't gotten a go at him yet.'

 _Caden_?

The name sounds familiar. For a moment, it's as if the gears in Ralph's head start turning again, but all movement stops when the person fucking Ralph's mouth shoots his load down Ralph's throat. All Ralph can do is to swallow, sputtering as he tries not to choke. Soon enough, the cock pulls out of his mouth, and Ralph wants to shout _come back_! He hasn't had his fill, he needs more than this. He wants to come so badly, but his arms feel like lead and he cannot move, and all he can do is to lie there on that cold hard surface, skin burning hot as his holes are filled and think of is just how much he wants to be fucked senseless. Yes. That's all he needs. That's all he wants.

'Clean him out, you say?'

The last man to fuck Ralph's ass doesn't just fill him up with come. He grips Ralph's thighs so tight that Ralph's whimpering in pain around yet another cock shoved into his mouth, and by the time it registers for him that someone is _pissing_ inside him? He wants to struggle, wants to break free, but there's nothing he can do. When the man finally pulls away, his ass is pushed up into the air so that he's unable to push the piss out of his body. Someone laughs and reaches for Ralph's cock, slapping it. They take his balls in their hands, one by one, fondling and squeezing and they push down hard on the leaking slit of Ralph's cock, as if trying to force a finger in. Ralph wants to come, needs to come so fucking badly but fuck, it's not happening. Why the fuck is it not happening? He's so close, so goddamn close and the frustration brings fresh tears to his eyes.

The last thing Ralph expects is for someone to press down hard on his stomach. In that moment, his legs are pushed down, and there is nothing he can do except to let go. Piss and come gush out of his hole causing a filthy mess that he can do little but to continue lying in, and as much as he tries to clench down and to hold it back, to stop adding on to the mess, the hand on his stomach, pushing down insistently, prevents him from doing so.

No, this is not what Ralph wants. He wants someone to fuck him, someone to jerk him off, to come so fucking hard that he sees stars. He's delirious with want, and yet all that happens is someone filling him up again with piss, and yet another hand on his stomach, forcing him to let it all out again. The cycle repeats over and over, and there's nary a chance to protest as his mouth is kept gagged on someone's cock.

'Look at you.' It's a low, booming voice, a voice that Ralph would be able to recognise. Should be able to recognise anywhere. Ralph tries to open his eyes to take a look, but all he sees when he tries is nothing but bright light. 'Such a slut for cock. If only we had known earlier, we would've been able to put you to much better use.'

Ralph doesn't catch much of what the voice is saying. What he does catch, however, is that he's a slut for cock. Yes. That he is. Right? Right. Fuck, does it matter? He wants to get off so badly, but yet the release does not come.

'He's all yours now, Caden.'

 _Caden_. The name rings a bell. Ralph ought to remember.

'Remember to get this on film. I want us to be able to see his face when he comes so hard that he ends up pissing himself.'

Ralph's head is empty. All he can focus on is how good this all feels. Is it Caden's cock that is filling him, stretching him wide open? Is it Caden's fingers on his nipples, pinching, pulling, squeezing? Is it Caden's hand on his cock, jerking him off, pressing down on to the leaking slit with such force that he could be trying to fuck his cock with his thumb? Ralph has no fucking clue, but does it even matter? No, it doesn't. All that matters is that at this rate, if things continue like this? He's going to come, he's going to come, he's going to _come_ —

The fucking continues even after Ralph comes all over himself. It gets on to his face, his hair, his chest, his stomach. It's overwhelming, it's far too much. But whoever it is just keeps on going, pace relentless. Ralph's never had anything like this before, he wants to struggle, wants it to stop but all he can do is to lie there and take it. There's something building, but it's a different sort of sensation. It's not like an orgasm, but it's something else, and he doesn't even know what it is.

'Fuck, we should've started doing this from day one.'

'Such a slut for cock, to think we've discovered this only now.'

'Slut's going to piss all over, I can tell, make sure the camera gets everything.'

At this point, Ralph cannot even hear what the voices around him are saying. All there is is the roaring in his ears, and the feeling that he's going to lose control. There's no holding on at this rate, with how his ass is being pounded without end. He wants to scream, but there's no sound, and there is nothing he can do except to let go.

'Little slut over here can really squirt,' someone exclaims, voice filled with awe.

The camera closes up on Ralph's cock, still leaking piss against his stomach.

'Know your place, Ralph.' It's the low voice again, whispering in Ralph's ear. 'Play your part, and we'll all get along. And if you're good, we'll give you everything you want again. How about that?'

Know his place? Ralph doesn't quite understand. What place is there for him, apart from right here, where he can be fucked over and over again and reach the heights of pleasure that he has never reached before?

'You're nothing more than Caden's little whore. If you forget, we'll have ways to make sure that you'll always remember.'

Caden? Right, the man who had fucked Ralph senseless, who had made him so delirious with pleasure at the end. That must be him, right? Right. Of course, Ralph wants to say. His mind is still fuzzy, and the fog does not clear. How could he want anything more? Yes, Caden. He's Caden's whore. He nods, and his lips curl up in a smile as he drifts off to sleep in his own mess.


End file.
